A moment between Master and Servant
by Caz251
Summary: A moment between Arthur and Merlin in which Merlin gets what he wants, or so he thinks to start with. Slash. Disclaimer: I don’t own Merlin or any of the characters, as much as I may like to, it’s not true.


**Title: A moment between Master and Servant  
Author: Caz251  
Rating: R  
Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Merlin  
Spoilers: No real spoilers, just general.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or any of the characters, as much as I may like to, it's not true.  
Summary: A moment between Arthur and Merlin in which Merlin gets what he wants, or so he thinks to start with.  
Author's notes: My first Merlin fic. Let me know what you think, criticism is welcome, be it constructive or not.  
****Title: A moment between Master and Servant  
Author: Caz251  
Rating: R  
Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Merlin  
Spoilers: No real spoilers, just general.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or any of the characters, as much as I may like to, it's not true.  
Summary: A moment between Arthur and Merlin in which Merlin gets what he wants, or so he thinks to start with.  
Author's notes: My first Merlin fic. Let me know what you think, criticism is welcome, be it constructive or not.  
**

Merlin let a small smile cross his face as he shifted a little on the bed, he had wanted to be here since he had first met him, something that would have been obvious to anyone who really knew him. Merlin had a huge problem with insulting people he liked, his mother had been sure that it was a defence mechanism of sorts, he pushed people away so that they had no chance to hurt him as they would never find out about his sorcery.

It hadn't worked this time though, as much as he had insulted the Prince, he just had to save the mans' life, getting him the position as the mans' servant. The position was both a blessing and a curse, he had gotten to see the man all the time, but he never noticed him and had him doing the most demeaning of tasks at times. At times he had thought that it would be better not to see him at all, but now he wouldn't change his service to the man for anything.

At that moment Arthur pulled away from him, a shot of pain running up his spine as the future king pulled out of him. The small burn in his arse was exquisite though, something that he could definitely get used to, at least Arthur now noticed him. He couldn't believe it though that the prince had returned his feelings though.

He turned on his side to look at the man now lying beside him in the bed, leaning up to kiss him he was surprised when Arthur pushed him away. His ears heard the words, 'What are you doing Merlin?', but his brain took a second to catch up.

"I was going to, "He stopped when the prince raised an eyebrow at him, "I thought you felt..." he couldn't continue, he didn't know how to explain that he had thought the prince felt the same for him as he did for the prince, especially as he seemed to be wrong.

"Don't you have jobs to do Merlin?" Arthur asked as he turned away from him.

"What?" Merlin stuttered out, "You mean now, but ..."

"Yes now, Merlin. You are a servant your job is to serve me in any way you wish, you have done, now continue to do so and see to the rest of your orders." Arthur bit out.

Merlin climbed out of the bed and dressed as quickly as possible, his back to the prince not allowing him to see the tears that were forming in his eyes. He left the room as soon as he was dressed, not looking back, if he had done he may have seen the tears that were falling down Arthur's cheeks. If only he hadn't been Prince Arthur, then maybe he would have been able to tell Merlin how he felt, but he wasn't and therefore it was impossible. There was just no way that he would be allowed to be with Merlin, his father would never allow his heir to be with a servant, let alone one who was male or a sorcerer, not that his father knew the latter. No it was better to push Merlin away than to allow him to be hurt, he thought as he rolled over and tried to get to sleep. Trying to shake the thoughts of Merlin out of his head seemed impossible though, so he drifted to sleep, dreaming of a life in which he and Merlin could be free to be together.


End file.
